


Are you sure?

by KillerDean



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Scars, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, had a but about SH scars but you can just skip that, mabel and dipper place bets, matchmaking mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerDean/pseuds/KillerDean
Summary: Mabel figures out you have crush on ford and encourages you to tell him. You confess to him in his study and things get a little sexy
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete. I was going to write a section about a fairy date but I can’t think of anything and I just want to get this out there. If I think of something, I’ll go in an edit it.

You’re working at the Mystery Shack in return for lodging and some extra bucks for gas and food. 

You’re sitting at the breakfast table, watching the Pines family get ready for the day. You watch as Stan struggles with the coffee machine, hitting it a few times before the coffee finally fills his cup. Mabel and Dipper sit in the chairs next to you. Dipper writes feverishly in a notebook while Mabel adds a new photo to her scrapbook. It was of you and Ford, standing in the kitchen. You were cooking dinner, and he came to ask if you needed help. In the photo, Ford had gotten a bit of Alfredo sauce on his nose, and you were laughing while he looked kinda confused. It was a fun day. You look up at the kitchen and see Ford at the stove top, making scrambled eggs for everyone. He was smiling. He looks good when he smiles. Too often you see him with a furrowed brow, deep in thought. So seeing him smile like this, always made you feel happy. You stare a little bit too long before realizing that Mabel had asked you a question.

“(Y/N), what do you want to do today? It’s your day off, right?”

You shake your head a bit, bringing yourself back into reality.

“I’m probably just going to go out in the forest and sketch. Gravity Falls has so many interesting things to draw,” you say, half meaning it.

Was that what you were really going to do today? You want to ask Ford what he’s doing, but maybe that might be too obvious. Or is it? 

Since the first moment you laid your eyes on this man, you knew your heart was his. You tried for so long to shake the feelings you had. There was no hope. It was never going to happen. But by this point, you’ve accepted the way you feel, and try your hardest not to let it show. Sometimes you’ve let it slip; staring at him for a bit too long, or acting a bit too eager to spend time with him. But you don’t think anyone has noticed. No one must know. You’re never gonna tell Ford. That was out of the question. How would he react to a (Y/A(18+)) year old having a crush on him? Ugh, crush. You hate that word. But for some reason, it perfectly describes the way you’re feeling.

You smile at Mabel and look back at Ford, only to find that he is at the table, skillet full of eggs in hand. 

“Breakfast is ready!”

Stan joins you all at the table as Ford starts to serve the eggs. 

————

As everyone is cleaning up the breakfast table, you and Ford stand side by side washing the dishes. You’re hyper aware about how close he is, but you try to stay calm. No one must know. You feel a tug at your arm and look to see Mabel.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” She asks.

You hand her a towel, “You can dry while we wash.”

You hand her a dish and she dries it before starting a stack. You try to stay focused. Wash dishes. Don’t think about Ford. Don’t think about how close he is. Don’t think about how your hands accidentally touch as you both reach for a dish. Don’t think about how soft his hands are. 

“Oh, sorry,” you let go of the dish.

You glance at Ford, and you see that look on his face, like he’s deep in thought. You wonder what he’s thinking about. Probably something science-y. You look back down at the dish you’re washing, unable to stop the thought that pops into your head. 

‘What if he’s thinking about you?’

You feel your face get hot as a blush creeps onto you at the thought. You glance back up at him before looking down again, handing the now clean dish to Mabel, who is staring right at you. This startles you a bit. She’s staring right at your face, as if you have a spot on your face. You quickly look back at the dishes. Hopefully she didn’t notice anything, but you get the feeling she noticed everything. 

Ford starts humming, as if trying to fill the silence hanging over the three of you. It’s a tune that feels familiar, but you can’t quite put your finger on the song. You think about what you’re going to do today, and the thought about asking Ford what he is going to do today pops back into your head. If you’re going to ask, now is as good a time as any. You take a deep breath as you muster up the courage to ask. 

“So what are your plans for the day?” You ask, trying to calm your anxiety about asking. Hoping- praying- it comes off as casual conversation.

“I plan to go into the forest and observe the fairies. I want to see if their behavior has changed in the last 30 years,” he responds as if it’s a quest he must go out on. You find it kinda cute.

“You have room for one more?” You realize what you just asked, “I’ve never seen a fairy. And I grew up loving fairies. And my friend used to make tiny houses and put out little bowls of jam in her garden hoping to attract them. We never did, of course,” you quickly add-on, hoping to cover the request with a reasonable reason. It was true though. You have never seen a fairy.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but they aren’t quite as fantastical as movies and books make them out to be,” You notice him glance at you and you make eye contact. He quickly looks away, back down at the dish he is washing before handing it to Mabel. “But if you’d like to see them regardless, you’re free to join me.”

You perk up, happy to be able to go on an adventure with Ford. You glance at him and see that he’s blushing. Is he though? Or is it just wishful thinking and you’re imagining it. You quickly look back down and hand the last dish to Mabel, who still has that pensive look on her face, as if she’s trying to read you. You really hope she didn’t notice your excitement. 

“Well, I’m going to get ready,” Ford announces, “Meet you back here in 5?”

You nod, “Yeah, I just need to grab my sketchbook and I’m good to go.”

You quickly leave to go to your room, holding in your excitement until the door is fully closed. You’re going on an adventure with Ford! But then the realization hits you. You’re going to be in a forest, all alone with Ford. Your mind races at the thought. You think of impossible scenarios, many that you were certain will not come to pass. You take a deep breath. 

‘This is gonna be fun,’ you tell yourself, ‘just a couple of friends hanging out together. Yeah, friends.’

You go to grab your sketchbook and find that it’s not there. You look around trying to find it when you hear a knock at the door. You open it to find Mabel, staring up at you.

“Whatcha need kiddo?” You ask.

“I have a question for you,” she says before stepping into the room and closing the door. “Do you have a crush on Grunkle Ford?”

You freeze. Your whole body seizes up as your worst fear is brought to life. Your mind races. ‘How does she know? Was I being too obvious? Oh no, I was! I shouldn’t have asked if I could accompany him in front of Mabel!’ You think.

You quickly try to deny the allegation.

“No, I don’t- where- why do you think that? Like- no, that would be weird. N-no.”

‘You know, you’re not the best liar,’ you tell yourself.

Mabel nods

“Mhm, mhm, really? Then what’s this?” She pulls out your sketchbook and opens it to reveal the pages full of drawings of Ford. 

You quickly snatch it from her hands.

“Where did you get that?” You ask

She points down the hall.

“You left it at the breakfast table last night.”

You feel a wave of anxiety. How could you be so careless?

“It’s j-just, l-life studies,” you stammer, “I draw what I see, to practice realism.”

“Looks like you see a lot of Grunkle Ford then.” She smiles, crossing her arms. She knows she’s beaten you.

You sigh.

“Fine, fine! Yeah, I do have a crush on him. Like a stupid teenager. But I can never tell him.”

Mabel points at the ceiling, “Match-Making Mabel is in the case!”

“Nononono!” You kneel in front of her, “you don’t understand, he’d never see me like that, it's too complicated to explain, but life doesn’t always work that way.”

Mabel looks at you, squinting, trying to read you. You can only imagine what is funneling through that girl’s mind right now. Probably a plot to get you and Ford together. I plot that will surely fail. She perks up.

“Well I don’t want to keep you waiting for your date with Ford,” she steps aside and opens the door.

“It’s not a date!” You furiously whisper. ‘No matter hard I wish it was.’

You walk out of the room to meet Ford in the kitchen.

(I was gonna write a fairy date but have no idea what to write so pretend they went on a date and observe fairies and it’s cute and a little awkward because the reader is trying not to get too close to Ford but at one point trips and falls on him.)

Smut time bc I’m impatient.

You find Ford in his study. He seems nervous when you walk in. 

“Ford I need to tell you something,” you declare.

Mabel is right, if you got this off of your chest, you’ll feel better. You wouldn’t have to hide from Ford, an act that has become more and more difficult to maintain. 

“As do I,” he sighs, “but I’ll let you go first.” 

You walk up to him, heart hammering in your chest. You take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“So I know that I haven’t known you long, only a few weeks, but those few weeks of knowing you have been the best of my life. You’re so kind and caring, and I’ve had fun seeing the crazy things of Gravity Falls with you,” you feel yourself rambling, dancing around the words you know you’ll have to say.

“And I know you probably don’t think this way of me, and if you don’t, that’s totally okay. I’ll understand,” you rub the back of your neck and look at the ground. Here it goes. You look him in the eyes. They look soft, but kind of confused, like he’s trying to understand what you’re saying.

“I love you, Stanford, I really do,” you look at his face, gauging his reaction. He looks stunned. You feel your stomach sink as you realize what you just said. The ‘L’ word. You meant to say like, you really did. But no, you dropped the ‘L’ bomb. 

You look at the ground, feeling a blush creep onto your face.

“It’s okay, we can just go back to how we were; friends. Well, I should probably go,” you turn to leave but feel a hand on your wrist. You turn to look at Ford, who you see is looking at the ground, and definitely blushing. He mumbles something.

“What?” You ask.

He looks up at you.

“I do believe I feel the same way, y/n.”

You feel your heart rise as it beats in your chest. The unimaginable just happened. Stanford Pines loves you. You take a tentative step in his direction, then race towards him and wrap your arms around him. You feel him hesitate, then gently place his hands on your back as you sink into his warm embrace. You stay there for what feels like eternity. A pleasant eternity. You didn’t want it to end. But then you have a thought.

“Ford?” You ask.

“Yes?”

You feel your heart jump in your chest as you ask.

“Have you ever been with someone?”

“I don’t understand.” He says, confusion in his voice. You can’t see his face and he can’t see yours, but you feel warm start creeping onto your face. You push harder, stuffing down your anxiety. This could go one of two ways, both of them not bad.

“Like, BEEN with someone.”

“Like in a romantic relationship?” You can still hear the confusion in his voice.

“Well; yes, but I’m talking about been with someone.”

You feel him tense up in the embrace, the defined muscle pushing against you, making you wonder just what is under that turtleneck

“One time in college,” he answers.

“Anytime recently?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Have you wanted to?” You feel him tense up a bit.

“Well, I’m a man, and the idea pops up now and again but my main focus is science, so I’ve always just handled it myself,” you feel him take a hand off your back, presumably to push up his glasses, because you hear the soft noise as they slide against his face.

Your heart hammers as you think of the next thing that you’re going to say. His reaction to this is going to determine how the rest of the scene plays out.

“Have you ever thought of me?” You whisper into his ear.

“Wha- uh, um, I mean- uh, well,” you hear him sputter. 

You pull back from the hug, still in his arm, but now merely inches from his face. You see his other arm; the one used to push his glasses up, moving around awkwardly, as if he doesn’t know where to put it. His face is red, and his eyes keep flicking away from you, but then returning to connect with yours. You think you see his eyes flick down to look at your lips.

You smile, looking up at him, hoping that he sees what your asking. He probably doesn’t, though.

You look down as his lips; they look so soft, before looking him in the eye. 

“I’ve thought about you, once or twice,” you hope that didn’t come off as TOO forward.

His eyes flicker, searching your face, as if he’s trying to process what you meant. After a few seconds, his face gets redder. He got the message.

“Well, uh, as a matter of fact,” he clears his throat, “that thought may have passed through my mind once or twice, but I always pushed it away.”

You gently catch the awkward arm and place his hand on your hip. You pull him closer, whispering into his ear, “Well, now you won’t have to do that anymore.”

You pull back to look at his face. You didn’t think it could get any redder, but it has. You feel your face flush, realizing you may have overstepped your bounds. 

“O-only if you want to,” you say, sheepishly.

He shakes his head, “No, no, it’s… are you sure?” He asks.

You smile, “Absolutely, yes.”

You move your face a little closer to his, your noses almost touching.

“Are you sure?” 

His eyes flicker to look down at your lips again before staring into your (e/c) eyes. 

“Yes.”

You slowly close the gap, closing your eyes just before your lips meet his. They are soft, softer than you imagined. You kiss him, slow and sweet, and he kisses you back. You open your mouth slightly, inviting him in. He deepens the kiss, leaning you back in the process, but holding you up with his strong arms. 

‘This is nice,’ you think, ‘this is perfect.’

You find that your leg is slightly between his, so you move it, slowly creeping it forwards and he leans you back more, hand running through your hair to support your head. You feel your thigh hit something hard, and you push into it, grinding your thigh against Ford’s growing bulge. You feel it get bigger as he grinds into your leg.

He pulls from the kiss slightly. 

“Fuck…” he quietly moans.

You open your eyes, and see that his eyes are still closed. His expression looks slightly pained. 

“You okay?” You ask.

He opens his eyes and looks at you. His face looks less pained now, and more needy, almost begging you to do more.

“I’m doing fantastic,” he grinds into your leg again, letting out a breathy groan.

You smile before catching his lips in your, pushing in. This kiss was different from the first one; it was hungry. You run your fingers through his grey hair, feeling the softness of it. You tug at it slightly and Ford groans into the kiss. You feel those strong arms wrap around you more and you’re surrounded by warmth. 

He pushes you back slightly, pressing you against the wall. He breaks the kiss and grind against you, the feeling of his growing bulge against your leg turns you on. You feel one of his six-fingered hands slowly slip under the hem of your shirt, but he pauses.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

You nod your head.

Your lips meet once more as his hand slowly slides up your side, making the skin under his touch tingle.

Just then, you hear the door to the study open, and, as you both look at it, horrified and frozen, in walks Dipper, looking down at his notebook.

“Hey great uncle Ford, I have que-“ he looks up and sees you two, tangled together, Ford’s hand under your shirt. He sighs.

“I owe Mabel 5 dollars,” he says before briskly walking out of the study. 

When the door closes, you and Ford look back at each other and manage to unfreeze.

“You should go lock that,” you say, looking at the door.

“Absolutely,” Ford rushes towards the door and swiftly locks it. 

You sit on his desk as he walks back towards you. As he gets closer, you grab him by that gun holster shoulder strap thing-y and pull him into a kiss. You grab at the edges of his coat, trying to slide it off of him. He helps you by shimmying out of it, breaking the kiss to throw it aside. He looks back at you and you marvel at the sight in front of you. Messy hair, no trench coat, lips slightly swollen, and a flushed face. You melt a little. He once again slips his hand under your shirt, only this time joined by the other, to help guide it over your head. You sit in front of him, just in your bra and jeans. You blush and look away slightly. He cups your face, gently moving it to face him.

“You’re beautiful, (Y/N).”

You can’t help the blush that burns on your face. You are sure you’re now redder than he is.

Stilling looking at you, he slips his other hand behind you, fumbling before unclasping your bra. He takes his hand off your face to slowly slip the bra off the rest of the way. He moves back slightly, taking you all in before looking you in the eye. His eyes are a soft brown, and look full of love, with a little bit of lust.

He smiles before leaning forward and whispering into your ear, “Absolutely stunning.”

His words send a shiver down your spine and you feel a wetness in your pants.

He gently bites your earlobe before moving to kiss your neck. He lightly bites down, gently scraping his teeth on your skin, making you lean back your head to give him more access. He glides his hands down your back, bringing them to your waist before sliding them up, leaving a trail of fire as they go. His hand gently rests on your breasts as he kisses lower, soon reaching your chest. Your whole body feels like it is on fire, a burning pleasure that sends shivers down to your stomach. He leaned you back, until you’re laying on the desk. You look down at him and meet his eyes. You smile and nod.

He smiles back before sucking lightly on one of your nipples while rubbing the other one with his thumb. You feel more pleasure shoot through you, and you grip at the edge of the desk. He gently massages your breasts while alternating sucking on your nipple, drawing a small moan from your throat as you feel yourself get wetter.

“Ford…” you breath.

“Hm?” He looks up at you.

You weakly tug at his sweater, trying to signal that you want it off. He seems to tense up, understanding your request. 

He sighs and stands up, “Before I take this off, I want you to know I’ve been through a lot in the past 30 years, and a lot has left a mark.”

You sit up and hold his face in your hands, lightly stroking his cheek with your thumb.

“Whatever it is, Ford, it won’t change my mind about anything. I love you for you, and nothing can change that,” you smile, hoping he feels the truth of your words.

He nods and grabs the edges of the turtle neck, pulling it off. He’s definitely well built. Muscular arms and defined pecs. He has a little bit of pudge on his stomach, covering up what you are sure are strong abs. He looks soft, but strong. But that’s not the only thing you notice. His chest and arms are covered scars, varying in size. Almost all of them are old, white lines of raised skin criss crossing his pale skin. But a few a pink, no less than a few months old. You gingerly trace a rather large scar on the front of his chest. He flinches and takes a step back.

“They’re ugly- I’m… ugly. I know,” his gaze falls, eyes trained on the ground.

“Ford,” you stand up and walk up to him, “scars are not flaws; they’re stories. Each scar has a story, whether glorious or pathetic. They’re not ugly. And they don’t make you ugly,” 

(This part is for me, because this whole fic is just what I want out of a reader x Ford smut fic.but I’ll include it if you have self harm scars in the same place as I do. Also, self harm trigger warning. I’ll put a like of * when the part is over. I know this is kind of romanticizing SH scars but it makes me feel better so fuck you this is a vent bit don’t judge me.)

You sigh.

“If scars make you ugly, then I’m ugly.”

You unconsciously rub at your forearm, feeling your scars underneath your fingertips. But those aren’t the scars you’re talking about.

“Carmen…”

You unzip your pants, sit on the desk and slowly start slipping them off. You feel your heart quicken. Normally, you don’t care about people seeing them. They are a part of your body, and you’ve come to accept that. But, that doesn’t stop them setting off a bit of panic in romantic settings, not that you’ve had much of those. And the ones you have had, it’s always been dark. Well this time it wasn’t dark, and your partner would see them clearly. 

“Mine don’t have some grand battle story behind them. Just a story of a sad girl that felt unwanted, angry, guilty, and wanted to destroy. To break something, to hurt someone. But she could never imagine actually hurting someone. So she took it out on herself. Or she felt like she needed to be punished for screwing up like she always does, or just wanted to see something bleed, or-“

“Carmen.”

You’re cut off by Ford’s soft voice, and you realize tears had started to well up in your eyes. You quickly wipe them away.

“Sorry,” you mumble.

“Don’t apologize,” Ford says, reaching out to hold your face in his hands, “don’t apologize for what you’ve been through. That’s a part of your story, and like you said, a story is a story, no matter how glorious or pathetic. And I think your story is sad, yet inspiring.”

You look at him and place a hand on his other hand.

“You really think so?” You ask.

He chuckles softly, “Of course I do, you’re still here aren’t you? No matter the things you’ve faced, you’ve still made it to today. And that is inspiring.”

Your heart swells at his words. No one has ever put it that way, and it makes you happy he did. He places his hand on the side of your upper thigh, right where your thigh meets your pelvis, where the majority of the scars are. He softly grazes against them. They were old, and had turned white; you hadn’t cut in years. His touch becomes firm, and he pulls you closer. 

**********************************************

“You’ll always be beautiful to me,” he whispers. With that, he lifts your head so your lips can meet. He kisses you sweetly at first, but it soon became hungry. You feel your underwear get wetter, and it’s uncomfortable. You wish he would just take them off already. But he’s inexperienced, so you know he would need some help.

“Ford…” you moan into the kiss, “my underwear….”

He pulls back and gets red as he processes what you just said.

“Are you sure?” He asks (because consent is sexy)

You nod, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life; I want to have this moment with you, and to feel you and your love. Are you okay with this?”

He looks at you, taking in the sight of the state you’re in. He nods.

“Yes, This is a moment I also wish to share with you.”

You smile and scoot to the edge of the desk, allowing him to be able to slip them off. He kneels as he does so, and you feel the slick that had now soaked your underwear rub against your leg on the way down. You spread your legs as he tosses the article of clothing aside.

“It’s alright,” you reach down and spread your lips, “You can put a finger inside.”

He reaches up and rubs at you with his middle finger before slipping it in. It feels so good. You hadn’t realized how much your vagina had been begging for attention, and now that it was getting it, it wanted more. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger and curling them. You feel heat in your lower abdomen, and you want more. He keeps up a combination of thrusting his fingers in and out of you, and curling them. It feels amazing, but you want more. You start panting slightly and the desire becomes unbearable.

“Please..,” you let out in a breathy voice, “please, Ford, please, just stick it inside of me.”

He stands up, fingers still inside you, keeping up their rhythm. He kisses you and then pulls away. 

“What do you want?” You sense a bit of smugness in his voice.

You whine, giving in, “I want you inside me! I want you to stick your cock inside me and fuck me real good!” 

He smiles and takes his fingers out of you. You whimper at the empty feeling.

“I think you need to help me out a little first,” He unzips his pants and slips them off, until he’s in nothing but his boxer briefs. His bulge seems to throb and you realize that you’ve done almost nothing for him. You get off the desk and have him lean against it before getting on your knees. You spit in your hand and stroke him a few times, looking up to see his expression. His brow was furrowed and his eyes closed while slightly panting. You rub it a few more times before lightly sucking at the tip. He let out a moan, a moan that sounded like music to your ears. You want to hear more. You slowly start taking more and more of him into your mouth, slightly bobbing while doing so. You reach down to play with your clit as you’re almost down to his base before the gag reflex kicked in. You bob your head at a slow pace before speeding up, drinking in all the delicious sounds coming from him. 

“(Y/n), I’m gonna-“

You quickly take him out of your mouth. You can’t have him cum just yet. You stand up while stroking him softly, keeping him on edge.

“I can’t have you doing that just yet, darling.” You see him shiver as you call him darling.

“Don’t, ha.. don’t you want to continue this in bed?” He manages to huff out. You spot the madeshift bed in the corner of the room that consisted of a mattress on the ground with a singular blanket and pillow.

“I do,”

You lead him to the bed and lay down on it, letting him hover over you. Your legs rest on his thighs, spreading you wide open. Your desire had started to grow again, and now it was unbearable.

“Please…,” you beg, “please put it in and fuck me.”

He nodded and lined himself up before slowly pushing into you 

You’ve dreamed of this moment, dreamed of how good it will be, and it’s better than what you’ve dreamed. You feel like you were getting filled up, and it’s such a good feeling. When he is fully sheathed in you, he pauses, letting you feel him inside of you. You give him a little whine to indicate him to move. He slowly pulls out of you before thrusting back in. He leaned down to kiss you before bending one of your legs over his shoulder. He leans back and starts thrusting faster. He’s so deep from the position you two are in. 

“Don’t stop-“ you manage to huff out.

She starts thrusting into you harder and faster. His hands are on your hips, pulling you in so he can thrust deeper. It feels amazing. You feel a heat and tension growing in your stomach as you get closer to your climax.

“For I’m gonna-“ 

“Me too,” he says, cutting you off.

You reach your arms out for him and he leans down, allowing you to wrap your arms around him. He dips down to kiss you, and managed to shift your position so that he was thrusting deeper before. He hits the perfect spot and all of a sudden you come. He doesn’t stop, instead starts thrusting more vigorously. The twitching of you climaxing pussy pushes him over the edge. He comes with a groan. You feel him fill you. You both lie there panting while he lightly thrusts into you as you ride out your highs. After a while he slips himself out, and falls towards your left, simply laying next to you. He smiles. You smile back.

“I love you, Ford.”

“I love you too.”

You both lay there for a few minutes, catching your breaths. After some time, he sits up and grabs a rag from the floor. You two clean yourselves off because laying back down, your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you and you both slip into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
